Restless
by JDottie
Summary: Reamy. Night after the underground party in s2e06, will Amy ever stop thinking about Reagan? Does Reagan feel the same way? A sleepover at Amy's and a distressed Reagan, how will this night pan out. Feel free to leave any prompts as to what you think should happen next. Your feedback is appreciated. *first ever fic- apologise for bad writing/spelling*
1. Chapter 1

She was the first person I called when i returned home after my first official encounter with Reagan. We spoke for over an hour as i recalled Reagan's blushing cheeks, husky voice soft skin and incredible smile. I could tell Karma was smiling even through the phone because of the way she was giggling. She was happy for me. I met someone. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she is pleased, but I'm worried it is fake. Karma is so good at faking thing; even she convinces herself they are true. Is she glad I found someone I might like? Or is she just relieved that I've finally moved on?

Reagan flooded my mind for the remainder of the night. I really struggled to sleep .Eventually I started to drift into a soft sleep, when I was harshly awoken by the faint buzzing of my mobile, which I must have kicked to the floor. Eyes heavy with sleep, i peered over to see who dared to disrupt me from my much desired sleep.

Reagan.

Sleepily, I reached over and accepted the call. I lifted the phone to me ear and was startled by her overly enthusiastic greeting. Shrimp girl. I guess that is the name I am stuck with for the time being. As much as I was smitten to hear her sultry voice, I couldn't help but be the slightest bit annoyed at her youthful ambling about tonight's encounter at an underground neon themed dance party. After five minutes of listening to her, I got used to the melodic tones in her sexy voice and it became comforting. I dreaded the moment when she stopped speaking,

'You do realise the time?' I questioned, as soon as I managed to get a word in edgeways.

'Yeah, sorry' she giggled, 'did I wake you?'

'Not really, I couldn't stop thinking about something' that sounded way less obvious in my head. Was it too soon to hint that I felt a connection?

'I'll be over in ten.'

Before I could stop her, the call was already hung up. For a minute, I just lay aimlessly, staring into the blank, nothingness of my ceiling.

The longest ten minutes of my life. Despite the fact we only officially met that night, I hoped that this feeling of butterflies was mutual and that I wasn't going to end up on my face in the mud again. As I lay there, I remember the look if relief when i took up the offer of keeping her company on the DJ platform. I recall her cute laugh when she pretended she couldn't hear me, and despite my utter humiliation, that was the most comfortable I had felt in a long time. She offered me the headphones, and slid a hand around my back to draw me closer to the setup. Whispering in my ear, she guided my hands to the right places, showing me effortlessly how to make music. I wasn't focusing on the music though. I remember how close her body was to mine, and how she innocently rubbed against me as her body responded to the music. She smelt soft and sophisticated, like roses and musk. Mmmm. Remembering her scent, I got to my feet and pulled an old tee over my lace bra, followed by a pair of grey, cotton shorts. Somehow, greeting Reagan in my underwear doesn't seem appropriate. Not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, in all of her proud lesbian glory. I felt my cheeks turn rose as she walked towards the door. This is it Amy, make a good impression. I gather my nerves for a second and close my eyes, before stepping away from the peep hole and opening the door. A wide, toothy smile formed on her petite face.

'Shrimp Girl' she proclaimed as she approached the open door.

'Oi, keep your voice down' I smirked, not really bothered that she had possibly woken Mom or Lauren.

Our shoulders touched as she brushed past me and entered the hall, where she stood and stared. For a moment, i stared back at her, allowing her dark eyes to pierce deep into my soul. I don't know how long we stood like that, but it must have gotten pretty awkward. Her eyes were now pointed at the carpet. She bit her lip seductively.

'Earth to shrimpy' she giggled, meeting my gaze and raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry' I shook myself out of my daze and proceeded up the stairs. I could feel her hot breath as she followed barely inches behind me. I couldn't get her off my mind. She had put her hair in a messy bun since the encounter. I liked it. It made her look rough, hot. Strands of lilac and grey hair brushed against her neck. Damn.

I took a deep breath before pushing open my bedroom door. Her dominant nature took force and she forced her way past me and launched herself onto my mattress, kicking her boots of in the meantime.

'I bought donuts' she grinned as she delved into her bag and produced a brown paper package. I didn't know much about Reagan, but I could get used to this. Teasingly, she shook the bag in front of my other pillow. An invitation to join her on the bed.

I didn't even need to think about the next move. It was just so tempting. I sped over and launched myself next to her, snatching the package from her dainty hand. Ripping it open, i discovered four sprinkle covered chocolate donuts. My favourite. I glanced up to smile at her, but she was laying on her back staring at my ceiling. Her previous expression of excitement and desire had faded into a blank look of confusion and desperation. I felt my stomach churn, wishing i wasn't so sensitive to the change in peoples mood.

'Reagan?' She continued to stare into blankness. 'Reagan?' I repeated, the concern starting to have a shaky toll on my voice. She snapped out of her trance, and looked into my eyes again.

'You like donuts, right?' she replied, attempting to put on a strong front. She couldn't fool me. I had only known this girls name less than 24 hours, but already i felt like i was tasting the pain she was in.

'Reagan, what happened?' She smiles half-heartedly, and pulls her eyes away from mine. We lay there for a moment on our sides, facing each other. I stare waiting for a response, but seem to be getting nowhere. A single tear trickles down her nose. I prop my self up on my left arm and with my right, wipe it away. 'Do you want to crash?'

Without breaking her glare at the bed sheets, she nods. Jumping to my feet, I find a clean shirt and some shorts, then fold them by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

I carried two glasses of water carefully up the stairs and headed towards my room. My hands were full so I nudged my way into the room using my elbow. I should have knocked. There was Reagan, her back turned towards me, only in her underwear. Crap, Amy! She turned round to look at me and i let out an uncomfortable giggle and backed out of the room. My hands were shaking. The water fell onto my bare feet.

'Sorry' I waited for a moment with my ear pressed to the door. I couldn't hear a thing. No movement. 'Hey, are you decent?' No reply. I waited. And waited. And waited some more. A solid five minutes passed before i decided to try again. Come on Amy, it cant be as awkward as last time. Slowly, I pushed the door. 'Reagan?' I whispered.

She had cocooned herself within my covers. At first glance, it was hard to spot her, but as i crouched by the side of the bed, i managed to find an opening. Pulling apart the covers, I noticed how red her eyes were. She was crying.

I know I am not the best in these situations. Never have been. Never will be. But, this confident, witty girl had just fell apart in my company, and i knew i couldn't leave her like this. I could have quite easily grabbed a blanket and taken to the other side of the bed, and believe me, i was so close to doing just that, but she was a wreck. She was the beautiful titanic, strong and proud, unbreakable. Yet here she was, dealing with her iceberg, sinking further, deeper with every breath.

'Reagan, I don't know whether you are listening to me right now.' I placed a hand on her cheekbone. 'But I am here.' She opened her eyes and sniffled a little. A response. 'Now, I don't know what is wrong... Or what has happened. And it may be none of my business' Hell, what was I saying, of course it is my business. She comes on a spontaneous visit to my house, then crumbles in my arms at three in the morning. It is my business. 'You seem so strong. Funny . And confident.. so confident. You have pretty eyes and a big smile, and look happy and adventurous. Now, I know I don't know you all that well, but I know that whatever has happened must be serious to be able to break a personality like yours. Look at me.' Forcefully, i lift her head with both of my hands. I stare into her piercing brown eyes.

She got to her feet uneasily and walked to the bathroom. I watched as she winced. Her bun had fallen and now lay in a knot at the base of her neck. Crossing my goosepimpled legs, i pulled the scrunched cover over me in attempt to become warm.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared blankly at nothing in particular, letting my mind wander to places it has never been before. Her head was resting comfortably on my shoulder as she checks her Facebook on my laptop. Very few words were shared, which surprised me. She didn't seem like the quiet type. The tears were long gone by now. All that remained was silence. Comfortable silence. She felt warm. I could sense her every movement. From the moving of a finger to click like on a status, to the yawn that escapes her sleep deprived body, i felt it.

'Amy?' I am surprised to hear my name escape her mouth.

'Reagan?'

'I just wanted to see if you were asleep' she looks up at my weary eyes and straightens her legs. 'I can leave... if you want me too' She started to stand, and I almost let her. I reach out to where she towers beside me. My hands grasp her hips and pull her back down. A giggle leaves her lips. 'I take that as a no'.

'Are you okay? We can talk about it?' Worried, i still pondered as to what caused her to change so instantly. Did I say or do something wrong? I thought about it for a while, and despite finding nothing that stood out as a trigger, i couldn't help but think it was somehow my wrong doing.

'I just... I'm sorry' she stumbled over her words 'You shouldn't have had to deal with me... I guess... I just...I mean...' Reagan was really struggling. 'Its just.. sometimes.. I guess I get sad... really sad... I think of really sad things and then i get flashbacks and it all happens so instantly thenibecomeunresponsiveandrudeandpeopleget offendeddidIoffendyou,shitimsorryIjustthinkyourcuteandidon'twanyoutothinkimwierdanddependantandalittletooneedyimreallysorryIhopeyoucan...'

I raised a finger to her lips. Her rambling was cute. And fast. Very fast. I don't think I understood half of what she said.

'You think I'm cute?' I teased.


	5. Dear reader

**_Thanks for reading so far. I sincerely apologise for my lack of skill within writing, but I just love the Reamy pairing! I dont really know where this story is heading, but if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. Please leave a review and I hope you stay with the story for more Reamy moments! -jade_**


	6. Chapter 5

We talked until sunrise, about anything and everything.

She told me about how her parents got divorced when she was twelve. She told me about her grandmother who passed when she was thirteen. She told me about her middle-school crush hooking up with her brother. She told me her favourite birthday, when she turned ten and her grandpa bought her a puppy. He was called Mason and he was her was her only friend for four years. Picked on all through high-school because of her short hair and 'alien-eyes', she explained why it was impossible to come out until graduation, and how after she told her mother, she made the decision to get her own place and focus on music. She hadn't been in this town long, but long enough to become friends with all the club owners and anyone with any input in the music industry. She wanted to be a producer. Her cater-wating was enough to pay for her one-bed apartment, but she planned on resigning once the party season hit in the spring.

I listened closely, careful not to interrupt. Reagan was in her own world, telling me things she had never told anybody else. We lay side by side, my arm rested beneath her shoulders, imagining the stars up above. All the galaxies out there, all the extra-terrestrial life that we both happen to believe is out there, and here we are. Small, insignificant beings who fate happened to bring together on two completely random occasions.

I told her about my dad abandoning my mom when I was small. I told her about Bruce and how strange it was to have him in the house, let alone his little devil of a daughter, Lauren. She understood because her mom used to date guys too, but never got remarried. I mentioned Karma, although I didn't dwell too long in order to not kill the mood.

The more I got to know Reagan, the more butterflies I could feel forming in my stomach.

She was amazing. Simply, majestically wonderful.

Smart. Witty. Determined. Articulate. Sexy.

It was nearing six in the morning when the conversation began to wear thin. It wasn't that we had nothing more to say, it was that we didn't need to say anything more. Being in each others company was pure bliss.

Eventually, after a good ten minutes of suffering arm cramps, i decided to attempt to pull myself free. Wriggling about, I just couldn't get my arm to shift. It wasn't so much because it was stuck, but more so because i didn't want to disturb the relaxing beauty. With one last gentle pull of my arm, Reagan rolled over onto her front. But in the wrong direction. Or maybe the right one. She lay, half draped across my body. Our chests were touching and i realised she was sleeping. Her breathing was shallow and she innocently draped her leg over mine. The top of her head nestled into the crest of my neck, her shallow breath bounced off my tingling skin. Her hand gracefully grasped my left shoulder, and she was still.

I was still.

This was pure heaven, a luxury i had never had the delight in experiencing. Never once had I ever fell asleep entwined with someone. She was so beautiful.


End file.
